


His Iris

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e16 Trajectory, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not exactly sure how they end up the way they do. What he is sure about is that Iris has him up against the wall in the not exactly clean hallway of the club and she's kissing him and he's kissing her back." My take on what would have happened if Barry and Iris acted on their feelings at the club during 2x16. Smut, but not super explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is. My Westallen what if fic, taking place during 2x16 at the club. Just my take on what would have happened if they acted on their feelings, 'cause I mean there was some serious flirting going on in that scene. Anyway, this is essentially all sexy times and smut (not explicit though). I'm actually really nervous to publish this, my first time publishing smut so I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! (Again already posted on fanfiction.net and my tumblr.)

He's not exactly sure how they end up the way they do. What he is sure about is that Iris has him up against the wall in the not exactly clean hallway of the club and she's kissing him and he's kissing her back. The irony of the situation is not lost on him. The moment she had shoved him against the wall and gave him _that_ look he couldn't help but think about Earth-2 Iris, but he was done for the moment her lips touched his. The moment he reminded himself that this Iris was _his_ Iris. The Iris he loves.

The way she's pressing against him, in that he's almost positive there isn't a part of her body that isn't touching his, is driving him crazy. The kiss is desperate and messy and a little demanding, but he really doesn't give a shit, her hands can't seem to stay still, running through his hair then along his shoulders and back, while his seem to like her waist. He thinks he could kiss her like this for hours and just let himself get lost in her.

It's when her hands cold hands slip under his shirt and trail up his sides that he falters for a moment, that he realizes where they are. Reluctantly he pulls his mouth from hers only she doesn't seem too affected as she begins pressing kisses to his neck.

"Iris," he breathes out. He tries a couple of times to form a coherent sentence as she distracts him with her lips. She knows what she's doing too; he can feel her smirk against his neck. Then he groans when her teeth tug gently at his skin before soothing it with her tongue. Fuck. His fingers curl tighter into her waist and he wishes he could take that damn dress off her right now so he could touch her soft skin. "Iris," he says again, this time she stops and looks up at him, concerned, hearing something in his tone that worries her.

Again he's distracted, this time by just how beautiful she looks. Her face flushed, eyes wide, lips swollen from kissing him. She's still pressed up against him, hands resting on his chest and he's sure she can feel and maybe even hear his heart pounding in his chest. Then he notices that she's gnawing on her bottom lip between her teeth and how she alternates looking at him and then down at the scuffed floor, he sees the nervousness on her face and for the first time since she walked into the club her confidence seems to drain away. It tugs on his heart when he realizes it, she's afraid he's going to reject her. So quickly he leans down and kisses her in reassurance, it's chaste and oh so very innocent in comparison to the kisses they were sharing only minutes earlier and yet it still makes his heart stutter in his chest. He pulls back and she still looks concerned, but the corner of her lips are pulled up slightly, no trace of worry on her face.

Good.

This whole night has been something completely out of the ordinary for both of them. From the moment she walked in and he hugged her something had changed. They were actively flirting with each other and she couldn't keep her hands to herself, always touching his arm or hands or even his face. She brought up their Earth-2 counterparts which he found odd, especially considering what she had been implying. But then he realized she must have been thinking about that a lot. After that something shifted between them, there was a tension that hadn't been there before. She had asked him to dance, but he know that wasn't going to end well, not that he couldn't dance, okay he couldn't (but he wasn't as bad as Cisco), but he knew that she was being so bold tonight that she would tease him and it would drive him crazy so instead she led him to the empty hallway and shoved him against the wall and from the moment on he was fucked.

And now here they were. And Barry knows where this is going, but he isn't about to fuck her against some grimy club wall where someone could walk by and see them. No, he isn't going to let their first time together be like that. He doesn't care if it's perfect or anything like he's pictured thousands of times, he just doesn't want it to be in this club. But how the hell is he supposed to tell her that?

"Iris," he says for a third time, at this point he realizes he just likes to say her name, okay maybe he's not realizing it for the first time, he has always loved saying her name, the way it easily rolls off his tongue. She meets his eyes and her lips twitch in to a smile at the fact that that's all he's been able to say, but she stays quiet waiting for him to find his words. "You know I have a bed."

Immediately he winces and looks away from her. That's not what he wanted to say or how he wanted it to come out. He meant to say something along the lines of leaving the club and going somewhere else. He risks glancing at her and he's relieved to see she's more amused than offended and seems to be holding back laughter.

"And what are you suggesting Barry?" she teases licking her lips and he can't help but grin at her.

"I just thought that-that we could go somewhere else. I mean, I just, if you want-" he stops himself, unable to find the right words. He isn't sure how he's supposed to do this, how is he supposed to tell his best friend, the person he grew up with that he wants to take her home. So he looks down at her and sees her encouraging smile and his next words tumble from his lips, "I-I want you Iris," he finishes in a soft voice and it's the most honest thing he could say and he realizes it's the only thing he needs to say.

She flashes him a smile before leaning up and kissing him gently just like he had done minutes ago. Then she steps away from him and he's about to protest already missing the warmth of her body, but then she takes his hand. "Well come on then."

He grins at her, he's not thinking about walking home at all. He can't wait that long. In the back of his mind he thinks about the others still dancing, but he decides they can get home on their own, it may be an asshole move, but honestly he could care less at the current moment. So he quickly scoops Iris up in his arms catching her by surprise.

"Hold on tight." She links her arms around his neck and does exactly what he told her to do.

He runs them to the house already knowing that Joe is gone and probably won't be home for a couple of hours. He sets her down inside his room and shuts the door behind him making sure to lock it just in case.

He turns to look at her meeting her eyes and asking her silently if she is sure she wants this. She gives him a tiny nod and that's all he needs. Because then his lips are on hers unrelenting and almost desperate, she responds right away giving him just as much as he's giving her. This time he is the one to back her against the wall. She lifts one leg up and brings it around his waist pulling him even tighter against her and they both moan into each other's mouths he can feel her heat against him and can't help but jerk his hips into hers. Her dress bunches up around her waist and his hand gravitates down to the leg wrapped around him and his thumb rubs circle on the skin of her newly exposed hip.

Her hands begin to push his jacket from his shoulders and it falls to the ground and then his shirt goes next. Her hands can't stay still; they are running all over his bare skin, nails scratching gently. Without even thinking about it he grounds against her and he becomes aware of the barrier between them created by their clothing. Reluctantly he breaks the kiss and gives her dress a tug and meets her eyes silently telling her that it needs to go, _now_. Lowering her leg from her waist she turns so her back is to him.

At first he thinks about taking his time undressing her, but quickly decides against as he drags the zipper down before turning her back around to face him and lifting the dress over her head and throwing it somewhere off to the side. Surprise hits him in full force when he sees that she's not wearing a bra, only a pair of red lace underwear. Holy shit. His mouth goes dry and he tries to gape at her too much, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He swallows as his eyes take in every inch of her bare skin. She's biting her lip again so he quickly leans in pressing a kiss to her jaw as his hands settle on her waist. They don't stay there long as he begins to trail them up her sides. His mouth begins making a path down her neck to her shoulders and to her chest. She's making small, very appreciative noises and all he wants to do is spend hours trying to learn what he can do to get her to make all the different noises she can. His thumbs brush the undersides of her breasts and she's arching in to him.

He pulls his mouth from her chest so he can kiss the corner of her mouth before resting his forehead against hers. Her dark brown eyes meet his, and he can feel her breath on his face, coming out a little uneven, a little rushed, and he can see the slight flush to her cheeks. One hand comes up to cup her warm cheek. "You're so goddamn beautiful."

The words hang in the air for a moment before her lips are crashing against his and she's pulling him as close as possible, hands trailing down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitches at her movements, but he doesn't break the kiss even when she tugs his boxers down and he steps out of them. Quickly he rids her of her panties. Now there are no barriers between them, just them. Just Barry and Iris.

Smiling, she pulls back and he can't help but lean in closer not wanting to let her go. "So what about this bed you mentioned?" she asks, the corner of her mouth lifting, teasing him. He grins back at her.

Without any warning he lifts her up and her legs wind around his waist, causing her let out a surprised squeal in response as he carries her to the bed. They topple over on to the mattress a tangle of limbs, both laughing. He's leaning over her, being careful not to crush her and he brushes a tendril of hair out of her face. Time seems to slow down when their lips meet and hands begin to explore.

Tentative touches turn confident as they learn where to touch, and how to touch, caress, and stroke. He wants to kiss and touch every inch of her. So he decides to make good of that and he mouths his way down her neck to her chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her breast before traveling further down to take a nipple in his mouth. A low moan escapes her lips and he takes that as a sign to continue on.

"Barry."

He lifts his head from her breast to look up at her and he sees the want and need burning in her eyes. Honestly, he never, ever though he'd ever see that in her eyes, that she'd ever think of him in the same way. But here they are.

"Right, okay," he says nervously. A condom. He needs to find a condom because this is about to happen. He can't believe it. He's about to have sex with the woman he's been in love with forever. He sits up almost too quickly and looks around and sees his clothes strewn across the room. Not like he had a condom on him or anything, because he didn't. He goes to fumble through drawers next to the bed finally finding a box of them in the second drawer. He doesn't see Iris covering her mouth with her hand trying to hold in a laugh. But when she sees the box she raises an eyebrow. It's not like he's a lot of girls up in his room, or that he's been with a lot of girls in general. He just glares and shakes his head at her.

He holds the package in his shaking hand and freezes for a moment and he's painfully aware of how nervous he is, of how much he doesn't want to screw this up. She seems to notice this and takes it from his hand and then with her free hand she grabs his shoulder and drags his body back down to cover hers. He gladly lets her take the lead, trusting her completely.

She opens the package but doesn't take the condom out. He stares at her surprised, only for her to reach a hand between them and take him in her hand, squeezing him gently. "Jesus Christ," he mutters and she grins as he lets her continue doing what she's doing, there's no way he's going to complain.

What she's doing with her hand has him in heaven. He's not even bothering to hold in his groans of pleasure. But he can already feel the pressure building. There's no way he's going to let this end now.

"Iris, stop."

Stopping her movement she looks at him in concern and he makes sure to quickly tell her the problem, because she's most definitely not doing anything wrong. A little embarrassed he ducks his head down. "If you keep doing that I'm not going to last."

She nods and removes her hand from him. She grabs the condom and rolls it on him before guiding him to entrance. He waits for a moment silently making sure this is okay. She cups his cheek with one hand and smiles reassuringly and that's all the encouragement he needs. And then he's slowly sliding inside her. He pauses once fully inside of her, reveling in the feel of her. And suddenly he feels like he's home.

"Barry, I swear to god if you don't do something _now_ , I'll-"

Without any warning he pulls almost all the way out before grabbing her legs so he can wrap them around his waist and then he thrusts back in to her earning a loud moan of his name in return. And Christ does that do something to him. Hearing her moan his name like that. _His_ name. This was something straight out of his fantasies, something he never imagined would ever be happening with her.

At first it takes them a couple of tries before they are able to find a slow, steady rhythm. He plans to take his time with her, savor every single second. But then he gets lost in her. Lost in the way her body moves with his, perfectly in sync, lost in the noises she's making. The moans and the cries and the soft sighs and hums of pleasure. He thinks he would be happy to just listen to her. But also he takes pride in the fact that he's the one who's obviously doing all the right things to have her make those sounds. He doesn't think he could ever get tired of it.

She cranes her neck slightly so she can kiss the corner of her his mouth and then her mouth and tongue create a path along his jaw and down his neck, nipping at his skin along the way. A low rumble of appreciation comes from his throat at her actions, especially when her nails rake along his back and a sudden thrust from him as her back arching up in to him her chest pressed against his.

Then she's kissing her way back up to his ear so she lean in close to his ear and whisper, "faster, Barry, faster." And fuck if that doesn't spur him on.

So he listens to her, setting an almost unrelenting pace and her moans and cries are echoing off the walls. Her hands fist themselves into his hair yanking his head down so she can smash her mouth against his in a bruising kiss. Their teeth briefly clack together. It's messy and all tongue and teeth, but that doesn't matter.

Soon his hips stutter against hers. He's close and unsure how much longer he can hold on. He breaks away from the kiss reluctantly to rest his forehead against hers.

"Iris."

Her eyes meet his and he gives her a sheepish smile and she smiles at him in understanding before kissing his jaw. "It's okay." And then she's moving her hips against his slowly like they had been earlier and he lets her have control, matching her pace still trying to hold out as long as possible once he realizes she's almost there as well judging by the way her hands grip his shoulders tightly and her eyes fall shut. All it takes is a particular roll of her hips and he lets go with a grunt, jerking his hips, hard, once more against hers. His forehead falls to her shoulder and rests there for a moment before turning his head so he can bury his face there, panting, as he breathes her in. That's when he realizes it.

"Iris," he says, lifting his head. "I'm sorry." He's embarrassed that he wasn't able to bring her to her own release.

"Hey, it's okay," she reassures, him and then she's smirking at him, a devious look in her eyes.

"What?" he says cautiously.

"There are other way you can…" she trails off suggestively, looking down and then back at him. It takes him a moment to put it together.

"Oh. Oh!"

Eagerly, he pulls out of her and disposes of the condom. He looks down at her and he thinks he's never seen something as beautiful as she is right now. But she shakes him from his thoughts when she takes his hand and guides it down between her legs. His middle finger traces along her slit, before slipping it inside her. Her hand is still covering his as she helps him find the right pace and pressure and soon he's got it down and her hand falls away. Then he adds a second finger, curling them slightly inside her, his thumb circles her clit and he can tell she's close. He remembers something in that moment and decides to give it a try.

He can vibrate.

"Oh!" she cries out surprised at his fingers vibrating inside of her and against her clit. He grins, a little too proud to get that reaction out of her. Then she's whimpering, begging, him to go faster and he complies hitting her spot over and over again.

She comes with a scream of his name. Slowly he rolls off her and flops onto his back. She's staring up at the ceiling a hand on her chest. "Holy fuck," she mutters a little breathless.

He laughs. "How eloquent," he teases and earns a gentle slap on the chest in response.

She turns her head to the side looking at him and her lips pull up and she's smiling widely at him and he can't help but grin uncontrollably back at her. "Come here," he says holding out his arm for her.

And she immediately she curls into him her head coming to rest on his shoulder, hand right over his heart. His arm comes around her shoulder holding her to him. The only sound is their breathing, his is steady and hers is slowly returning to normal. He trails his fingers along her spine eliciting a shiver from her; her hand rests right over his heart. And he wants to hold on to this moment forever, never wants to forget it. They lay their contently neither of them speaking for what seems like ages, and he knows neither of them have to say anything.

"Barry?" she asks quietly some time later, and he can feel her lips brush against his skin as she speaks.

"Hmm?"

Her fingers begin to trace patterns on his chest and he waits patiently for her to continue. "I love you." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but so simply as well, like she's just stating a fact that's always been true. At first he's not sure he hears her correctly, but then she smiles into his chest and repeats herself, like she knows what's going on his mind. "I love you, Barry."

He's inexplicably overcome with emotion so he turns his head into her hair, placing a kiss there. Tears are burning his eyes, he honestly never thought he would hear the words come out of her mouth, thought he had missed his chance. And even recently after his visit to Earth-2 he tried not to get his hopes up. Regardless, of all that he's also so incredibly happy that she loves him too.

"I love you too, Iris," he whispers, voice thick. "You have no idea how much." But even though he says it, he thinks that maybe she does have some idea.

Then she tilts her head up so she can raise a hand to his cheek and he automatically leans into her touch and her thumb strokes his cheek. "Let's get some sleep, 'kay? Then we can go for round two."

Her lips give a quick peck to his chin and before he can respond she's readjusted so her head is directly over his heart, hand next to her head. He's mouth is still open in surprise at how casually she just suggested they have sex again, like this wasn't completely new territory for them, like they've been doing this forever.

"Barry," she says, knowingly. "Close your mouth and go to sleep."

She may not be able to see his face, but he quickly shuts his mouth and closes his eyes, not wanting to even tempt fate. His arms tighten around her as he closes his eyes, still amazed with the woman in his arms, the woman he loves with everything he has and he doesn't think she'll ever stop surprising him.

_His_ Iris.


End file.
